The proposed research is aimed at dissecting the physiological processes that are required for IL2-driven proliferation of a murine cloned T cell line, L2. This entails the characterization of pH and volume regulatory mechanisms and assessment of membrane conductance. The primary approaches used to investigate these research areas are I9F NMR, electronic cell sizing and patch-clamp methods. Quiescent and IL2-stimulated L2 cells will be characterized with respect to each of the aforementioned physiological parameters. Additionally, these parameters will be assessed during specific phases of the cell division cycle.